


Tying the Knot

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, Just Married, M/M, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "Who are you staring at?""I dunno. Some asshole."





	Tying the Knot

Although the curtains had been drawn over the large windows and glass doors in their penthouse suite, light still made its way through. The bright, morning sunshine slowly lit up the room, bringing out the whiteness of the bedding that was thoroughly messed up from the night before. Bits and pieces of two dress suits were strewn on the floor had their wrinkles highlighted, the texture of the carpet on the hardwood could now be noticed. 

The sun mixed with the sounds of waves crashing, seagulls, and an acoustic street band from afar was enough to coax Usopp awake. Out of habit, he reached up to rub the sleep from his face and was still a little surprised by the coldness of his ring against his cheek. He refused to look at it- he didn’t want to get emotional all over again. He looked over at the alarm clock they didn’t set which told him that it was almost noon. 

He heard Sanji groan, looking over to see him stir and shift onto his back, his face towards his new husband. The brightness splaying over his broad shoulders revealed the couple hickies from last night. The younger man rolled over, propping himself on one elbow, and reaching out to touch them. He was easily getting carried away as his warm palm travels across his chest, up his neck, admiring all the way until he reached his jaw. He let his thumb slide across his cheek bone until he reached a few pieces of blonde bangs, tucking them behind the chef’s ear. Usopp found himself smiling. 

Sanji breathed to life, not even bothering to open his eyes as smiled, put his hand over the one on his face, and turning his head to kiss his husband’s palm. He opened his eyes, looking fondly and a little starstruck at the younger man. “Who are you staring at?” He grins up at him.

“I dunno.” He says fondly, the loving smile never leaving. “Some asshole.”

The older man broke out into laughter before he could try to think of a comeback. Surprisingly, he couldn’t come up with anything  _ that  _ good. “This is why I proposed!” When he looked back at the graphic designer, a hand coming up to coax Usopp’s face closer for a kiss that was short and sweet. “Can I confess something? It’s about the ring.” He took his husband’s left hand, the beautiful gold band with a dragon inlay sitting proudly on his finger. 

The brunette looked a little concerned. “I thought we confessed everything yesterday.” Their wedding put  _ everything  _ out on the table, even the reception. 

“I just wasn’t sure if this was important enough to include.” Grey eyes were fixated on the ring, especially when his cheeks began warming up.

“It isn’t anything-” 

“No,  _ nothing  _ bad. Don’t even think for a second that this is fake. I’d never buy you that shit.”

“Then tell me! Stop beating around the bush!” 

Sanji  _ still  _ wouldn’t look at him. “I…I actually bought this just a month after we started dating. I went to the jewler by the Baratie a day after we went to the zoo when-” 

“I got stung by a bee, went into anaphylactic shock, and you stabbed me with my epipen while trying not to have a panic attack…” 

“Yeah,  _ so  _ romantic. I spent an hour trying to decide on the ring… Are you crying?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...not sure if i found this quote somewhere or made it up. dunno why I thought of marriage with it tho lol 
> 
> Got any quote? OR do you have any MORE quotes? Don't hesitate to leave them in the reviews below OR PM me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
